2014.02.21 - Frightful Night
All the team had was a radius and two potential locations. The Metropolis Credit Union was one and United States Federal was the other. Lex Luthor was standing outside the Credit Union. Most of the people would have thought he was a fat bald man carrying a bowling bag. Apparently a CEO that needed to lose weight liked to bowl. Really it wasn't of a stretch when someone thought on it. Thanks to a few bits of makeup and prosthetics he had a well-placed double, maybe even triple, chin. Wide lensed sunglasses hid his eyes and in his ear was a blue-tooth device that wasn't actually a blue tooth device, it was a communicator. Members of the Infinite would have gotten their own as issued by the BSA. Lex just tinkered with his and made it look less conspicuous. Underneath all the bulky clothes was the Iron Patriot armor. Inside the bowling bag was the helmet, but it weighed as much as a decently sized ball. "All I ask is we wait until they strike. New set of crimes added on top of the old." Guardian was field commander. Lex didn't have the field knowledge so he was waiting for orders, a new sensation. At the United States Federal Bank most people didn't think twice about a leak in the roof, even if it was inside the vault. A steady and gentle drip of water that fell down every five seconds or so, employees left a bucket for the water to collect in. The water formed into and reached up to the ceiling inside an air vent where a disc waited. Placing the disc on the inside of the door the watery hand just waited. Metal began to groan as hinges bent and twisted. Seconds later the large vault door moved forward through the lobby like a semi-truck. Screams joined the cacophony of noise from the metal breaking, concrete gave way, metal desks snapped with ease. The bank lobby with the pristine blue carpeted floors, the light grey painted walls, assorted wood teller desks and costume deposit stations was no littered with a large metal vault door that luckily didn't crush anyone to death. Losing the trench coats Wizard smiled at everyone. In his blue and purple costume complete with a sleek helmet and gauntlets. Suddenly everyone in the bank fell asleep. The beauty of mind control simple suggests were so easier to implant than forced commands, but people stayed passed out as the bank alarms blared. Disks were tossed to the waiting Hydroman who began placing them upon anything of value. Namor was on the roof of the Metropolis Credit Union when he said into his comm-link, "I don't know why we need everyone. Based on their dossiers the only one who is even remotely a threat to me is the woman, and I doubt I couldn't handle her. They have a man made of water... to face me, the Avenging Son of Atlantis." He crossed his arms across his chest as he frowned. He had always hated recon work, even when it was during WW2 or his time with the All Winner's Squad." Then the noise at the Federal Reserve began and Namor's frown turned into a scowl, "Dammit Patriot we are at the wrong location." He lifted into the air and changed direction towards the Federal Reserve as fast as he could move, which was rather quickly considering he could break the sound barrier if he so wished it. He crashed into the Federal Reserve building and smashed his trident staff first into the ground as he landed, "Imperious Rex!" Bank alarms but no one crying for help? But that's so strange! Matrix is hot on Namor's heels - not that she figured he would be there, or knows who he is on sight or anything, but she does yell "COMING THROUGH" as she blows past him in a primary-colored blur and through the doors of the bank. Stopping on a dime, stance wide, one fist on her hip and using her other hand to POINT ACCUSINGLY at Wizard, Matrix announces in a stern tone: "Let these people go RIGHT NOW." "Yeah well, not all of us are on par with uh... Y'know. Superman. So ease up on the criticisms there 'Your Majesty'" Words spoken with more than a hint of sarcasm. The young telekinetic Scion speaks into his comms, looking around from his position behind the credit union, and swiftly coming to the same conclusion Namor does. After he and Matrix take off, he does as well, familir green aura surrounding him and making him look like an emerald comet as he streaks after them. Albeit.. a fair bit slower than they manage. Leo is a decent distance away, but only because he can move fast and is aiming to stay out of sight. High in the air, he watches down below so he can watch multiple locations, and he frowns when the metal starts to rip apart at the Reserves. "Wastes of space, if they had hurt anyone...," he grumbles to himself. Soon Match is dropped out of the sky however, speaking into the comlink, "Father, you are at the wrong location, it is the Reserves," he states respectfully. Match can be heard speaking into Namor's ear, "Keep property damage to a minimum Namor," a friendly reminder, but there is a hint of seriousness in that. Leo honestly, just stops outside and calmly lowers himself to touch his feet to the ground. He waits...2 big bad superheroes in a small enclosed bank is more than enough thank you very much, though he does monitor for people such as heart beats and via X-Ray vision to see if they need an alternative evacuation route. Sure, he would LOVE to show off, he is egging for it, but Leo knows blowing up a bank is so-called self-protection with too much over-powered meta-humans and 'others' or whatever, is NOT good PR. Seeing the roof cave in a little as Namor arrives drew the attention of everyone. Then the rushing sounds of Matrix who came barreling forward. Scion showed up shortly thereafter and Wizard gave a nod. Leo's presence just created more stirs. Every bank personal was fine, breathing as if they were in a deep sleep. They didn't need medical attention. However they were in a bank with debris that had four supervillains, and at least four heroes on the scene. Collateral damage was bound to happen. As Matrix snap-pointed the Wizard smiled then tossed a disc at Matrix, "Catch!" Most people usually caught things out of reactionary habits. Seconds later the disc came to life and started to pick anyone that was willing to catch such a device. "I've got the cute one," the redhead declared and went after Namor. Her shoulder was bared as she tried to give the Atlantean a running shoulder block. After the shoulder block, connecting or not, Thundra tried taking a swing at Namor. Wizard suddenly waved a hand and the bank vault door rose and went toward Julian Keller. He looked the least harmless and clearly didn't have enhanced strength like Matrix and Namor. Last but not least there was Match. Trapster smiled at the young teen. Baring at gun at Leo, Trapster shoot streams of what looked to be glue at the team. Little did the Infinite team member know the sticky substance was on par with Spider-Man's famous webbing. Knowing he had picked the wrong spot Lex began running. His oversized clothing ripped and tore away as the Patriot suit went through the cloth. Hurried tugs freed the helmet and he placed it on. Moving full speed Lex flew off into the air and landed at the bank as the chaos was underway. For him he was trying to pick the right shot to take. Last but not least there was Match. Trapster moved outside quickly and smiled at the young teen. Baring at gun at Leo, Trapster shoot streams of what looked to be glue at the team. Little did the Infinite team member know the sticky substance was on par with Spider-Man's famous webbing.* Namor touched his ear and said into his comm, "We have an unknown on the battle field, rather attractive young woman wearing read and blue, black hair. Just some superhero it seems. She's not in the way... yet." He smirked at Leo's reminder and said, "I am aware of it Match. But a dramatic entrance cannot be denied. And don't worry I'll through one or two of them outside the bank so you can show the world what you can do." Namor pulled the trident on the ground and said, "Frightful Four. I am the Sub-Mariner of the Infinite. I suggest you surrender now or you find out what the -Other- Living Legend of World War 2 is capable of. And I am not as nice as Captain America." He spun the trident in his hand as skilled ass any staff or glaive fighter in the world could and awaited their response. Which came quickly as Thundra came running at him, "Oh please," Namor said with a smirk. Standing his ground like he felt he was strong enough to stop her shoulder block and then just at the last minute flew straight into the air and threw his trident between her legs, the magical metal would not break for anything and the angle he threw it at was designed to trip up the Female Bruiser. And catch the thrown disc Matrix does - and she gives Wizard a smarmy look before the gizmo comes to life, and she rather suddenly finds herself lifting. As someone who willfully defies gravity as a matter of course, the fact that it suddenly departs her control is more than a little disconcerting. "Wha-- Oooooooh," Matrix fumes darkly for a moment. Hanging upside-down and still drifting upwards, she doesn't think to... you know, let go or break the thing. Upside down is a state of mind, not just of being. Focusing on the Wizard, Matrix shoots a telekinetic blast - "You're not going to get away that easy!" Julian Keller watches the bank door in motion with something akin to awe. Just like that.. the wizard threw it at him.. by whatever means that was. But.. thankfully.. Julian's powers work at the speed of thought, as that's precisly what they are, thoughts made manifest. A green telekinetic aura snaps out around the teen. and out to the door, catching it in midair, bringing it down to skid on the floor and it stops with just enough momentum that he has to lift a foot to place on it. "A vault door really? Rude much?" He asks. His response is twofold, first, a mental reinforcement of Namor, a temporary green forecefield snapping into place around the Atlantean, further bracing him against the shoulder block. Second.. is Julian starts running forward at the Wizard. No power yet, but he wants to make sure he does his primary job furst. That is.. support his team. "Ummm...," and Match superspeeds out of the way. "Excuse me, you aren't important to me," and when Trapster isn't careful, he will find the gun suddenly ripped from his hands and fired back at him. "I don't have time for a waste of space." The gun is then tossed aside and he super speeds into the bank, careful of the glass door...wait, is it even still in one piece? Who cares, he rips it off the hinges if it is and just doesn't break the glass. He wants an area to run freely as he starts to evacuate people out. That is his primary concentration, leaving his teammates to actually fight the supervillains while he strives not to get noticed for once! Thundra didn't expect the flight at all. She saw the trident move between her legs. The laws of motion were working against her, but a stupid metal trident should have bent. When the trident stood proud and unmoved Thundra tripped. Falling into the floor and part of the wall she coughed not expecting that at all. Quietly she rose more embarrassed than anything else. Grabbing the object of her embarrassment she tried to take a few swings at Namor then threw it toward Leo instead. If Match was too distracted by civilians it was his problem plus it kept the weapon away from its owner. Thundra then started to grab what she could, checking stations, debris on the ground and began to throw them at Namor. She wanted him to move in close, keep the fight close quarters and take away his flight advantage. Wizard smiled as Matrix flew up in the air thanks to the disc. Sadly for the Matrix, there was going to be no end to her flight unless she did something to the disc. The telekinetic shot from Matrix went unseen and the Wizard went down from it. Julian kept the team safe and the door from harming others. Unfortunately for the Wizard he was still prone by the time Julian made it to him. Leo was free to work and move out a few civilians. Unfortunately he had to worry about getting clipped by the flying trident heading his way thanks to Thundra. Trapster was indeed bound by his own gun thanks to Leo's rude but effective snag. To make matters worse Lex heated up the glue-like substance until it hardened. The criminal was now cocooned in a byproduct of his own creation. Going into the bank Lex assessed the situation. His scanners saw the disc on the door and how it matched the one in Matrix's hand. A lance of red energy left Lex's red armored hand and shot the disc destroying it. Matrix was now free of the gravitational pull and falling. Seeing all of his companions engaged in battle Hydro man began to move. He turned himself into a small bouncing stream. Before long he was at the Iron Patriot, aka Lex, in a half-human, half-water state. Hydro-man's lower body was water and his upper body was mostly human. One hand had turned into a giant spiked mace and the other into a flat-wall like shape. Swings were taken at Lex. The ground crunched and splintered as they missed the armored hero. Fortunately Scion's force fields and his own invulnerability meant that Namor just stood there as Thundra threw debris at the hovering Atlantean Prince, "Thundra, this is a ridiculous. You should just surrender and let the pathetic men deal with the lot they have found for themselves. You are better than this." Namor slowly lowered to the ground, his arms folded across his chest. He trusted that Match would be able to deal with the issue with the trident. He had before after all, "Just surrender and it won't hurt at all and I will swear by my honor that you will be treated with the best of care and receive the best legal aide possible. I have a friend in the DA's office. Julian Keller is on Wizard and past him, pausing only long enough to get in a swift kick to the head, partly to knock him unconcious, and partly for throwing a door at him. But his focus is on his team. Contrary to popular belief... Julian CAN BE a teamplayer when he needs to. and right now.. He does. Seeing Namor's weapon being used to shishkabob Leo... or.. trying to.. Julian refocuses from protecting Namor to protecting the kryptonian, a wall of force snapping into place between him and the airborne trident. But Julian is still moving, gathering TK power with his other hand and after a momement of 'charging' he projects a 'cup' of emerald energy, gathering Hydro Man's mass from the ground up and giviung him an express elevator ride face first into the ceiling. Grabbing two people at a time, Match moves people out of the bank and to the end of the block to drop them off in a sitting area off the sidewalk. Then back he goes! Course, one such trip out, he sees the trident flying at him. Drop the person and catch the trident (bad idea for person considering his speed), or...shit. Match drops the person, but in a manner that he catches them under his arm and twists his body to try and dodge the trident. He...almost manages it. The trident had ripped through Julian's own green shielding, and with its magic if it wasn't for Match's own TTK shielding, would have ripped his shoulder open. Still, Julian's shielding slowed it down so it doesn't cause Leo to spin about, rather he keeps on track thanks to that. He is then through the doorway with his two pieces of sleeping luggage. Once Matrix's boots touch the ceiling, she puts two and two together - "Oh," she tells herself, "I'm just going to keep going aren't I? Unless..." She starts to crush it in her hands, then... eyeballs Thundra. Something devious suddenly occurs to her. 'Crouching' on the roof, since no one's paying any attention to her right now anyway, Matrix 'pushes off' as hard as she can and flickers into complete electromagnetic invisibility so that she can force her way through the air against the pull of opposite gravity. Just... gotta... get... to the Villainess! Once Matrix's boots touch the ceiling, she puts two and two together - "Oh," she tells herself, "I'm just going to keep going aren't I? Unless..." She starts to crush it in her hands, then... eyeballs Thundra. Something devious suddenly occurs to her... and then Lex shoots the thing, and it becomes a moot point! Well, since she's mentally decided to aim herself in Thundra's direction ANYWAY, as Matrix falls she doesn't bother flying so much as steering herself into the Villainess from above. No one but Lex was paying her any attention, anyway. "BANZAI!" "Swear on your honor and your title, King." Thundra had seen the invasion a few months back where Namor declared himself many things. The woman from an alternate future was about to surrender when Matrix collided into her. On the ground, pained Thundra tried landing elbow strikes to Matrix's head. "THIS IS HOW YOU TREAT YOUR SUBJECTS KING?! BY LYING AND BETRAYING THEM?!" Thundra growled angrily as she was trying to do away with the new threat. Julian was on top of Wizard. The teen had the technowizard dead to rights, but a flying trident distracted the younger. As the telekinetic shield went up an audible "click" could be heard to Julian. Attached to Scion's chest was an anti-grav disc thanks to some quick thinking from Wizard. Seconds later the teen started to go up in the air. Freed the Wizard smiled and tried to grab some of the money and run. Leo was having great luck getting the bank personal out of the building. And speaking out side of the building the Iron Patriot move through one of the glass windows to the outside. Hydro-man kept skipping, striking and missing. After a few minutes of those Hydro-man suddenly struck at the encased Trapster. The chemical mixture combined in with the water causing Hydro-man to change. Screaming out in pain and confusion, Hydro-man solidified but he was compromised on a chemical level. Unfortunately Trapster was now out cold and probably could use a small hospital stay. To say that Namor was annoyed by Matrix's sudden interference, especially since he was getting Thundra to see reason for a moment, was an understatement. " He touched his comm piece and said quietly, "I'm going to neutralize both Thundra and the interloper. I'm growing weary of all of this." He moved with a blinding speed, his feet never touching the ground and he YANKED Thundra off of Matrix, throwing her aside and then grabbing Matrix by the shoulder and holding her to the ground, he shouted, "I have no idea who you are you, talking monkey, but you just escalated a situation that could have been avoided. I suggest you STAY DOWN! And let the real super-heros deal with this." He then moved quickly towards Thundra, attempting to catch her before she hit the wall he threw her towards. As he did he said, "I would have sworn on my honor. And I still do. I will ensure you are treated with dignity and respect a warrior like yourself is owed. I swear it on my mother and my wives, Poseidon watch over their souls" Matrix, for her smaller stature, has a lot of strength over on Thundra - and a bit on Namor on land - but seeing as how she figured he was one of the GOOD guys and apparently had some sort of plan, she doesn't struggle or dig her heels in when he pulls her off. She does COMPLAIN a little, though, "C'mon I *had* her! You distracted her good, I can take her!" Scrappy lil' thing. Julian Keller is more than a little suprised when he goes airborne, and not of his own free will. "This is strangely involuntareee..." He mutters aloud, drifing up toward the ceiling. His collision is only soften by the TK field he protects himself with, a sheath of rippling green energy. But as Trickster, and Water Dude are down for the count, He's free to try to free himself, a little focused telekinetic manipulation, his will focused like the edge of a knife, slowly punching into the inner workings of the circuitry until it releases him. Outside, Match appears after evacuating everyone. He places a hand briefly on Iron Patriot's shoulder, "You alright Father?" He waits for confirmation before he will nod and enter, taking a quick scan of everything. "What is she screaming about Namor? You know, that's not the type of scream you are supposed to make women have." Yep, Match is totally teasing Namor in the middle of combat! But at least Match is then moving, because guess what he picked up outside? Trapster's gun from where he left it earlier! So he just takes aim, and shoots at Wizard to see if it nails him. After all, punching squishy people is kind of a bad idea. Thundra looked at Namor, "Swear on your title, honor, mothers, wives and daughters," she said while giving angry glares to Matrix. No aggression comes from the woman. She remained still watching her teammates go down. Relief should wash over Julian as several small cracking and pop noises could be heard coming from the grav disc. Circuits broke and the pull of gravity resumed on Julian who was now in the air. As the Wizard was making his escape the man was glued in place thanks to Leo. The leader was stunned for a few seconds before the Iron Patriot flew at the man and knocked him out with a well-placed left hook. "Smartest member of the team," Lex's robotic voice said from the armor. Red glowing eyes looked over the bank, "Damage was minimal and mostly not from us. No one was hurt. I would call this a win." His eyes noticed Matrix and he gave a nod, "Nice to see you again." Two and two wasn't placed together when it came to Namor's yelling. Namor heard Leo's little chide and said, "I was doing rather well until the rogue element got involved. Thundra was about to surrender peaceably until she decided my negotiation was instead a distraction. Also, code names in combat Match, there is no reason to let the enemy know who you care about." As he caught Thundra he looked her in the eyes, "I swear on Fen, Daughter of Thakkor, mother of Namor. I swear on Dorma, grand-daughter of Wakkor, Wife of Namor. I swear on Marrina of the Plodex, wife of Namor. May Poseidon guide them all safely to the Seas of Elysium. I swear on my honor as the Avenging Son Atlantis. I swear on my title as the High-Prince of Atlantis. I swear on the name of my cousin Aquaria and her daughter Namorita. You will be treated fairly as the warrior you are." After helping Thundra to a steady state he looked at the Iron Patriot and frowned... apparently Lex Luthor knew who the interloper was. And while she might be easy on the eyes... she was not easy on the situation. He touched his comm and said, "Thundra is willing to surrender to -my- custody. And Iron Patriot... you and I will have to have a talk rather soon." "WHY are you swearing to *anything* to her? She aided and abetted robbing a bank?" Matrix is only MILDLY horrified by Namor apparently just letting Thundra -off the hook-. "She's a criminal you owe her nothing, and you just *gave* her a list of the people close to you." And Leo asked if there was anything wrong with HER. UGH. "My name is Matrix, *not* 'Rogue Element.' That's too many syllables." MEN. Oh, wait, Iron Patriot just said hello properly! Matrix looks over her shoulder and - is she blushing? She waves, wiggling the fingers of one hand, and the heart bubbles can practically be heard dripping from her voice. "Hiiii." Julian Keller drops from the ceiling with a startled cry, but catches himself before he splats on the floor thirty feet below. He has been somewhat paying attention though. "Hi there.. uh.. Matrix was it? Trust me when I say you don't want to get involved. Politics.. Boring stuff. Let them sort out the details of the 'hand of justice' and such. We do the heavy lifting, they deal with the red tape. Sometimes literally." He tells the woman walking toward them, and brushing dust from his shoulders. "Bull in a China Shop, chill girl," Match states. "And sometimes, peaceful resolution is showing more self-control and heroism than violence and property destruction," he explains to Matrix. "Even some criminals have their own honor system, and things they want to protect and keep safe, such as pride, family, reputation, and so on. Everyone is moved by motivations, it's best to learn these and respect them. If you don't, you are going to just be a wreaking ball and nothing more," he advises Matrix. Though toward Namor, "You can punish me later big shot," about not using codenames in the field, rolling his blue eyes at his best friend. His sunglasses are atop his head right now. "You are going to need to release her to police custody later, we don't have holding facilities for her." And toward Thundera? "Seriously? You should use your head more often and pick a better career. You got a brain, you got beauty, use it for something more positive." Match then looks over at Scion, "Hey man. And I sure as hell know you got a brain, don't forget to use it." That is stated half teasingly. "I expect better at you than wreaking ball Scion." Iron Patriot nodded at the team, "Matrix. Team." He pointed out to members, "Namor. Scion. Match." Then gestured to the woman, "Everyone, Matrix." His red eyes scanned the area and knew the police were coming, "I will help make the collars. Stay or go if you wish," he said going over to Hydro-Man first. Really what the team needed, they could do. So what they wanted to do was on them now that the mission was complete. Julian Keller eyes Match. "Right.. and next time I should let the bad guys skewer you next time? I did good, bite me Match-stick." He tosses right back at the halfbreed kryptonian. All in teasing of course. "Hey, least I moved the individual I was carrying you know, out of the way," Match teases Scion. "Your powers are useful, but we should see if we can increase their level through practice and resistance testing. It's worth a try." Match is stronger than Julian, but his Telekinesis is Tactical oriented and so used in very different manners than Julian's. Julian's power and skill-set is still very much needed by the team; otherwise Match wouldn't have recruited him. "And next time, let's try to get them away from the kinda-hostages rather than the kinda-hostages away from the criminals?" Namor turned to Matrix and said, "Because even if she is a criminal she deserves the best care and legal defense there is to offer. And the people I listed... are all dead, with the exception of my cousin Namora and her daughter. And since they exist under the surface of my oceans, in the bosom of Atlantis, they are more than safe from talking monkeys... like you." He scoffed slightly, "And the United States claims to have the best legal system the surface has to offer, yet it's people want to treat criminals as lesser beings. It makes me proud to be Atlantean." He touches his comm unit again, this time he used the hack he had already programmed into it... it dialed to a one Jennifer Walters, "Jennifer... it's Namor... I'm calling in that favor you owe me. The Infinite has arrested a woman with no legal identity except for the name Thundra... I was hoping you could cut her a deal. Well then I'd just have to owe you a bit more wouldn't I?" "Actually, I don't breathe," Matrix responds to Namor - quietly, while he's nattering with 'Jennifer' over his comm. "I can go wherever I please." So there. Matrix is as unimpressed by Namor as he is by her, apparently. "Nice to meet you, Team," she tells everyone else, then moves to help Lex collect the others. "Does this mean you'd still like me to join? He," meaning Namor, "keeps calling me a monkey, and your *son* keeps *lecturing* me." Matrix hoists Wizard up over her shoulder in a fireman's carry. "Thank you for shooting the gravity thingy." Julian Keller tunes Namor out with the ease of long practice. Practice on ex-girlfreinds.. lawyers.. annoying classmates.. the public opinion in general.. his parents.. the list is extensive. "Yes yes.. I will strive to master my mind and body into a singular fighting force Yoda. I have a tutor I'm working with.. slowly.. I'll just have to take her up on her offer of teaching me. More... full time. Done and done." He replies. Julian Keller tunes Namor out with the ease of long practice. Practice on ex-girlfreinds.. lawyers.. annoying classmates.. the public opinion in general.. his parents.. the list is extensive. "Yes yes.. I will strive to master my mind and body into a singular fighting force Yoda. I have a tutor I'm working with.. slowly.. I'll just have to take her up on her offer of teaching me. More... full time. Done and done." He replies. But turns his gaze back to the Fish-Man. "He calls everyone "Not of Altantean Origin" He says, with full finger quotation marks and everything. "Money.. ignore him. Or call him fish-stick. He loves that nickname." He says, turning away and stifling a laugh, that comes out anyway as a low snort. Match rolls his eyes, "There is your biasedness showing again Namor." He really doesn't feel like aruging it here in public with a supervillainous nearby. But then he looks over at Julian, "Emma Frost," he apparently already knows. "She's my private teacher for my college courses so I can concentrate on Lexcorp and The Infinite." But then Match chuckles at the nickname 'fish-stick'. "That is seriously wrong, but kind of 'cute'." Yes, Match just said the word: cute. "I'm not about to be dumb enough to ask what my nickname is." He then rolls his eyes at Matrix's words. He starts to go to reset the door back on the vault, and if no one is looking, he will slyly use heat vision, making sure to block cameras as well to do enough of a job that he can hold in place, his TTK used to straighten it out so it can lock back into place. Better safe than sorry after all. Looking at Namor right before the police arrived Patriot observed Namor, "If Jennifer needs monetary compensation tell her it is on my tab." She-Hulk was one of the best lawyers in the meta and mutant fields. Plus she was a damned good lawyer. Staring at Matrix, "Match is smart. He's not perfect and is learning. However, that doesn't mean he cannot dispense wisdom. Namor has been around since the Second World War nearly eighty years ago. Namor is one of the more experienced members of the team. You do not deserve to be called a monkey, but words are always preferable to peace." Patriot wanted to be sympathetic, but both have points. Yes, Namor was still a jerk about things. However there was a miscommunication. "And yes I would like that but the proposal needs to go to the team as a whole. You worked well and your power set would work well with Match. He could learn many things about control from you given your similarities." "Oh," Matrix says softly, nodding. Though it doesn't soften her up any on Namor. "I thought he was being clever! Talk up the villain, clobber them while they aren't paying attention, day saved! I didn't *mean* to be 'interfering.'" Zip-tying her captive, Matrix sets Wizard down and just... rests her hands on her hips and looks between Match and Scion. Scion gets a smile for 'Fish-Sticks', oh yes. Match, though, "What does he me, 'similarities?'" And Matches glances back at Matrix and Lex and frowns, "What similarities? Is she going to start calling you Father too? Talk about awkward," Match states. No, he doesn't trust Matrix, and he looks about to start a fight suddenly, having a 'teenage moment'... Julian Keller grins and turns towards Matrix, mouthing 'Fish Stick' between his hands, nodding and jerking a thumb toward Namor. Then turns away. "Hey so.. we doing the press.. or.. leaving Patriot to handle that?" He asks. He knows better than to tease Lex. Even just a play on words. "Powersets. You're similar. Matrix has more experience Match. She could help you ascetain more of your potential. And Matrix, Match is learning the world like you are. He can guide you a little bit," Patriot started heading to the police after grabbing Trapster for the boys in blue. "So can Namor, we are nearly equal in strength and endurance, and he has been teaching me the Altantian martial arts which he has also adapted to flight. I'm not twiddling my thumbs, Father. Furthermore, Namor has been fighting since before World War II, with only about a forty year break in there." Match is /not/ happy right now. He wants to say more, but he realizes how aggressive they would come back. Pushing his temper down is...not easy for him. But toward Matrix he says, "If you want advice, ask. Otherwise, find people you grow to love and trust, and those are the ones that you will find will be able to teach you more about yourself than you can ever do alone. Being bold enough to discover and win those people over, is the first hurtle, after that it is facing yourself with what you learn." Then toward Scion, "Patriot and Matrix can handle it, they handled the last press release alone together. Let's just go." Category:Log